Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 15 (Australian animals)
Australian animals is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE and Chats talk in opposite way, like fruit bat hanging upside down. *CHARLI pretends to be a fruit bat. *KATHLEEN remembers Australian animals and makes a place that looks like the outback. *CHARLI jumps like a big kangaroo and like a little one. *TIM makes birds sounds while the Hi-5 band looks for them. *CHARLI makes sounds of birds too. *NATHAN paints animal tracks across the desert sand. *CHARLI pretends to be a snake. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about two possums (Tim and Nathan) that try to stay awake during day time and gets into Charli's house, while their mom (Kellie) gets worry. Gallery Kellie S2 E15.png Charli S2 E15 1.png Kathleen S2 E15.png Charli S2 E15 2.png Tim S2 E15.png Charli S2 E15 3.png Nathan S2 E15.png Charli S2 E15 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E15.png Trivia *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Songlets ;Word play Clever little fruit bat Hanging upside down Doing things back to front Acting like a clown Eating all the juicy fruit Flying in the dark Fold your wings and settle down That keeps out in the park. Clever little fruit bat Hanging upside down Doing things back to front Acting like a clown Eating all the juicy fruit Flying in the night Fold your wings and settle down That keeps out in the park. ;Body move #01 Clever little fruit bat Hanging upside down Doing things back to front Acting like a clown. Eating all the juicy fruit Flying in the night Swooping up and down and round Flying till it's light. Clever little fruit bat Hanging upside down Doing things back to front Acting like a clown. Eating all the juicy fruit Flying in the night Swooping up and down and round Flying till it's light. ;Puzzles and patterns Goanna, possum, echidna too Koala, emu and kangaroo Platypus, cockatoo, snake, dingo Lots of Australian animals to know. Goanna, possum, echidna too Koala, emu and kangaroo Platypus, cockatoo, snake, dingo Lots of Australian animals to know. Goanna, possum, echidna too Koala, emu and kangaroo Platypus, cockatoo, snake, dingo Lots of Australian animals to know. ;Body move #02 I'm a great big kangaroo, I am I live in the Aussie bush I have a long tail which go stomp As I go jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. I'm a little kangaroo, I am I live in the Aussie bush I have a long tail which go stomp As I go jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. I'm a great big kangaroo, I am I live in the Aussie bush I have a long tail which go stomp As I go jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. ;Making music The are birds in the bush Come and hear the sounds You can hear them in the country You can hear them in the town The are birds in the bush Hear what they sing They may be soft Or loud as anything The are birds in the bush Come and hear the sounds You can hear them in the country You can hear them in the town The are birds in the bush Hear what they sing They may be soft Or loud as anything. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space Tracks to follow in the sand Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Follow the tracks all the way To discover what's at the end of the track today. Tracks to follow in the sand Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Follow the tracks all the way To discover what's at the end of the track today. To follow in the sand Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Follow the tracks all the way To discover what's at the end of the track today. Tracks to follow in the sand Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Follow the tracks all the way To discover what's at the end of the track today. ;Body move #04 Snake tracks to follow in the sand Ssss, ssss Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Ssss, ssss Follow the snake tracks in the sand To discover what's at the end today-ay. Snake tracks to follow in the sand Ssss, ssss Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Ssss, ssss Follow the snake tracks all the way To discover what's at the end today-ay. Snake tracks to follow in the sand Ssss, ssss Tracks that turn and tracks that bend Ssss, ssss Follow the snake tracks in the sand To discover what's at the end today-ay. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about bats Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about hanging Category:Ep about echidnas Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about goannas Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about kookaburras Category:Ep about cockatoos Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about tracks Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about dingoes Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about kitchens